beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Klaus
Klaus (Original version: George) is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. Klaus is the muscle of Team Excalibur. He represents Germany in the European Union and in the Festival of Warriors. He is known as having the strongest launch in the world with his Grand Capricorn 145D. He is also known as the "Axe of Destruction" by most of Europe. Physical Appearance Klaus is a broad young man, with brown hair and brown eyes. He is very muscular. He has light brown highlights in the sides of his hair. Klaus wears a bright gold pendant around his neck, and wears a dark green dress shirt under a black jacket with brown/orange designs. He wears a unique belt with several gold buckles and brown pants. He also has orange ankle braces that go over his black dress and shoes. Personality Klaus is a very proud and strong individual. He is known for his physical prowess but does have a sensitive side towards his team, caring about them above all else. Klaus also has a strong sense of loyalty, vowing to fight hard for his team and is highly disappointed by defeat. He also shows respect and a degree of kindness towards others, as he says to Masamune he had never had to work so hard to fight against an opponent until he fought him. Beyblade: Metal Masters Klaus represents Germany, having obtained a spot in the European team as its representative. He made his stage debut against Team Wang Hu Zhang, having stood out of the previous matches won by Julian Konzern. He faced Chi-yun Li after his teammates Sophie and Wales had already won their first match. Klaus easily takes the match against Chi-yun and even during the course of the match, Chi-yun tried his mightiest but Klaus simply dominated him, thought he respected the effort. Team Excalibur returned to Julian's mansion for training, where Klaus was tag teamed and defeated by Sophie and Wales for practice. But during this training, Tsubasa of Japan's GanGan Galaxy challenged Julian, but Klaus and the twin jewels caught wind of this in time to stop Tsubasa and a mysterious Blader named Ryuga. Excalibur went on the face GanGan Galaxy as scheduled, Klaus to face Masamune Kadoya in the first round. The axe against the spear, Masamune pushed Klaus to the edge several times, using pin point attacks rather than brute force. Klaus was forced to pull out all the stops in order to battle and finally defeat Masamune, exhausting himself into a coma. Because of this, he missed the second round match but woke up to view Julian's match against Gingka Hagane. To their surprise, Julian was defeated by Gingka's superior ability, forcing Excalibur to train harder to avoid being knocked from the tournament. In their next match in the Semi-Finals, Team Excalibur is to face the American Team, Team Star Breaker. In the first match, Klaus battles against the uncanny Jack. Try as he might, Klaus strength was no match for Jack's mysterious arts, as Klaus was just made into another one of Jack's works. Klaus was ultimately dominated by Jack's skills, even after exceeding his limits he was child's play for the strange Blader. Because Klaus once again passed out, he missed the match where all of his teammates were dominated by one person, Damian Hart. Because of the humiliating loss, Dr. Ziggurat stole everything from Julian and forced him to work for Hades. Soon after this he announced the Spiral Force, seeking for a leader, Team Excalibur searched to find Julian, but during Hades City's launch Klaus had to stay behind for his team to continue to victory. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beyblade *Grand Capricorn 145D Special Moves *'Claw of the Storm': Klaus First special moves, which have three different styles. The first is a head-on attack, the second is a dive-bomb attack, and the third flips the opponent's bey into the air. He first used these moves in episode 25 of Beyblade: Metal Masters against Chi-yun Li. *'Steel Darkness': Klaus' Second and most powerful special move. He first used this move in episode 25 of Beyblade: Metal Masters against Chi-yun Li. Beybattles Gallery Klaus.PNG MFE77_044.png Klaus Axe.png|Klaus declaring his attack Mfbmanga8.jpg|Klaus lifting Masamune. Grand Capricorn.png|Klaus Holding Capricorn klaus.png|Klaus Launching Capricorn Screen shot 2012-04-15 at 6.20.53 PM.png|Klaus with his shirt off Klaus's shirt ripping itself off because hes mad and freaking musclier than a wrestler.jpg Klaus .png Klaus 8.png Klaus 7.png Klaus 6.png Klaus 5.png Klaus 3.png Klaus 2.png Excalibur MFB Zero-G.jpg|Team Excalibur 7 years later Trivia *He isn't seen during the Festival of Warriors, so he didn't see GanGan Galaxy fight his fellow team members. *Despite being a very large guy, he is very agile, as seen when he flips over a group of reporters that are bothering Konzern. *Although having the strongest launch power in the world, he is only Team Excalibur's sub member. *The highlights on Klaus' head resemble the horns of his bey, Capricorn. *He resembles Giovanni from Pokémon. Category:Male Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Excalibur Category:Supporting Characters